uma nova historia
by Gesy
Summary: hinata estuda nun colegio interno, um dos melhores do paiz.ela é a menina mais popular e sonhadora .naruto esta tentando entrar como bolsista nesse colegio, ele passa por ela e a ignora. se querem saber mais é so ler!
1. Chapter 1

Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem ele pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto ,eu só peguei emprestado ...

Uma semana antes de começar as aulas Hinata estava passando pelo corredor da sala de provas ela foi ver quem seriam os candidatos à bolsa, na verdade ela foi ver se tinha algum gatinho.

Naruto estava fazendo a prova e terminou e saiu da sala

Quando ele saiu, ele viu uma linda jovem linda à mulher de seus sonhos, ela era uma jovem de olhos perolados, com um rosto angelical, com um corpo de dar inveja, era perfeita, nessa hora seu coração acelerou, mas ele não reagiu, nem ao menos a cumprimentou ou se quer lhe dirigiu um sorriso, passou serio por ela a ignorando por completo, como se não há tivesse visto. "cara que mulher é essa é di para o transito , eu nunca vi ninguém assim, ela só pode ser um anjo que caiu do céu ,deve ser miragem, o que ta acontecendo comigo ,eu nunca pensei isso de uma garota , mas ela é especial eu sei ela é a mulher dos meus sonhos , é com ela que sonho toda noite"

Hinata estava indo ver quem eram os candidatos quando viu um jovem loiro sair da sala, ele era lindo, o homem de seus sonhos, como ela sempre sonhou era idêntico ao que ela imaginava que seria seu príncipe encantado. Ele era alo, não muito, com um corpo escultural, seus olhos eram azuis como o mar, ela se sentiu sugada para aquela imensidão tão bela, seu cabelo era loiro e espetadinho meio bagunçado. Ela pensou "será que é ele o amor da minha vida o príncipe que eu sempre esperei quem será ele", mas nada ela fez o olhou por um segundo e continuou seu caminho, passou por ele e não disse nada. "ele nem me olhou , como , ninguém nunca me ignora , como ele pode passar por mim e nem falar nada , nem me olhar"ela sentiu seu coação acelerar quando passou por ele .

Quando os dois se cruzaram por um breve momento parecia que já se conheciam eles sentiam que tinham encontrado sua alma gêmea, sentiram os perfumes que os embriagou, um perfume que parecia ser conhecido de muito tempo, mas nem um dos dois fez nada, seguiram seu caminho.

Ela quando foi virar o corredor lhe olhou por uns instantes "que, que ta acontecendo comigo, eu nunca fiz isso eu nunca senti isso". ele virou no mesmo instante que ela e a olhou de longe , mas mirou seu olhar nos olhos dela, ele se sentia atraído por aquele olhar perolado e intenso, "como alguém pode ter olhos tão belos , como pode ela ser perfeita",nisso eles seguem seu caminho novamente , mas ficam com essa lembrança em sua mente ,e este sentimento queimando o coração.

Hinata vai para seu quarto e lá encontra com Sakura.

Sakura: e ai Hinata, tem muitos gatinhos novos pra gente.

Hinata: ham o que.

Ela ainda estava meio confusa.

Sakura: pelo visto tem e deve ser muito gato para você ficar assim. fala ai quem é ele?

Hinata: é sim, quer dizer não sei talvez, ele seja bonitinho, mas nem me olhou, nem imagino quem seja, e nem me importa.

Sakura: pelo visto ele mexeu com você, não é ele deve ser um deus grego para você ficar assim. você sempre sonhou com seu príncipe , e nunca nem se quer se interresou por alguém , só sonha com alguém que nem existe de verdade , querida acorda e vive , tem muitos gatos ricos que dariam tudo por um beijo seu e você só da a eles falsas esperanças dizendo que vai pensar .

Hinata: ai desencana Sakura eu não fico sonhando com alguém que não existo, eu sei que ele existe, eu o vi.

Sakura: para tudo, como assim, você o viu, fala serio, miga, não me diz que aquele cara que você sempre sonhou ,existe mesmo, pois ele é tdb, aqueles seus desenhos são o Maximo, e se ele for 10% do que você o desenhou é mais que um deus grego.

Hinata: ele é idêntico aos meus sonhos, mas pelo que parece ele nem me viu.

Sakura: pêra ai, quer dizer que o cara que você disse que viu e que te ignorou era ele?

Hinata: isso mesmo, eu foi ignorada, eu nunca fui ignorada por ninguém.

Sakura: como ele teve coragem de ignorar a garota mais popular do colégio, a mais linda, Hinata isso é inaceitável, esse cara deve ser um baka!~

"Depois que Naruto saiu do colégio ficou com aquela garota na cabeça, tanto que ele pegou o ônibus e perdeu a parada e teve que andar quatro quadras," viu Naruto isso que da pensar em garotas, elas só usam você, e te fazem sofrer, deixa de ser baka e esquece ela", ele chegou a casa e foi tomar um banho frio.

Ao sair do banho ele pegou uma pasta que tinha e começou a vela lá tinha vários desenhos que ele fez, ele era um desenhista nato. ele deu um suspiro fundo e disse : sonhos , somente sonos ela não pode ser real ,eu sei que não .

Ele bota uma água para esquentar, nisso o seu telefone toca e ele vai atender.

?????: E ai cara, como foi na prova, aposto que não acertou uma, rararararara.

Naruto: engraçadinho como sempre Sasuke!

Sasuke: cara se eu fosse você eu pediria para o seu vô pagar a sua escola, por que você quer tanto se virar sozinho meu deixa de ser trouxa e pede pra ele afinal o dinheiro é seu também, não é?

Naruto: meu eu já disse que eu vou me virar sozinho eu não quero o dinheiro do velho, se meu pai conseguiu se virar sem ele eu também me vira

Sasuke: seu pai se virou muito bem, tanto que você teve que morar com seu tio distante, porque seu pai morreu quando você ainda era um bebe, e sua mãe é melhor nem comentar!

Naruto: não fala assim do meu pai, ele era um homem digno, e a minha mãe, nunca mais fale dela, eu não quero saber dela, ela é mais um motivo para eu não querer o dinheiro do meu vô, depois que eles se casaram ela deixou o meu pai só por que ele não tinha muito dinheiro, só por que ele não era rico. e meu tio pode não ter me dado dinheiro ou coisas caras mas ele me deu o mais importante ele me deu amor e cara isso já ta me enchendo chega de falar do passado .e ai como você ta?

Sasuke: Bom eu, eu to bem, bem ferrado, se meu irmão descobrir que eu peguei o carro dele e bati-o me mato, eu já levei pro conserto e pedi pra serem rápidos e deixarem novinho, tem que estar igual antes até depois de amanha ou senão eu nem vou poder te apresentar para as gatas da escola, pois o Itachi vai ter me matado!

Nisso a campainha do Naruto toca.

Naruto: tchau eu vou atender a campainha, liga depois se não tiver morrido rerererererree.

* * *

Pessoal desculpem os erros de português .

Espero que tenham gostado .

deixem reviews plixxxxxxxxxxxxx

até logo

ja né

bjsssssssssssss


	2. Chapter 2

NA : os personagens do naruto nao me pertencem ,más sim à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Naruto vai abrir a porta e para sua surpresa quem esta lá.

Naruto— o que você quer aqui.

???— isso é jeito de se tratar uma visita ,amoré(ela faz beicinho, como se fosse um bebe).

Naruto —eu já disse que não quero mais te ver , será que você é tão burra que não entende,eim.

???— desculpa(nisso os seus olhos se enchem de lagrimas)eu não achei que fosse te atrapalhar, eu só , eu só(nisso as lagrimas começam a cair)queria fazer as pazes com você .por favor me perdoa.

Naruto— eu já te disse que você já esta perdoada , serio eu não guardo nem uma magoa de você , mas eu também não quero mais ficar com você , vê se entende acabou.

???— eu sei , que você já me disse mais de um milhão de vezes ,mas(ela abraça ele e fala em seu ouvido)eu te amo muito.

Naruto— você me ama?(ele fala num tom sarcástico , debochando)quem ama não faz o que você fez .

???— eu sei que eu errei , mas quem nunca errou na vida , eu sou humana ,eu não sou perfeita, e você diz que já me perdoou ,então por que me manda embora ?

Naruto — uma coisa é eu te perdoar ,outra completamente diferente,é eu querer voltar com você (nisso ele se solta dela ).

???— ok , se você não quer nada comigo eu entendo ,nas custa nos tentarmos ser amigos, custa?(ela o olha nos olhos, e deixa cair uma lagrima solitária)

Naruto — você sabe que me fez sofrer muito , não sabe ,eu gostava mesmo de você (ele também deixa cair algumas lagrimas)por que , só me diz o por que de você ter feito aquilo comigo?(ele se senta em um sofá)

???—eu também gosto de você , eu não só gosto como te amo , só que eu não sei o que deu em mim,para fazer isso com você , eu juro que nunca mais vou fazer denovo(ela o abraça novamente)por favor se não quer voltar tudo bem , mas pelo menos vamos tentar ser amigos , eu juro que vou tentar não forçar a barra , ok(ela sorri para ele).

Naruto — ta tudo bem , mas agora eu preciso ficar sozinho, eu preciso de espaço.

???—han? , a sim entendi, então tchau, e se precisar de qualquer coisa é só me chamar e se não precisar me chama também(ela sorri novamente)

Naruto — ta eu qual quer coisa eu te chamo(ele sorri meio forçado, com a mão atrás da cabeça).

Ele a leva até a porta , e ela ia se despedir com um beijo nela, ela mira na boca , mas ele vira o rosto e ela acerta na bochecha.

???—tchau.

Naruto— tchau.

Quando Naruto se vira para ir a cozinha.

Naruto — AI , AI , AI , EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO ( a água da miojo havia secado toda e panela já começava a queimar)DROGA, DROGA, DROGA, HOJE NÃO É O MEU DIA(ele fica furioso ).melhor botar mais água para esquentar.

Nisso o telefone toca.

Naruto — ai quem será o chato ligando agora, que droga eu to morrendo de fome, quer saber antes de atender eu vou botar a água a esquentar .

O telefone continua tocando .

Do outro lado da linha.

Sasuke— o que esse baka do Naruto ta fazendo ,que não atende , hha , depois eu ligo pra ele.

Sasuke desliga e começa a ligar para outras pessoas .

Sasuke— alo Sakura ,hoje tem festa aqui em casa você , vai vim não vai gatinha.

Sakura — claro , você não acha que eu vou perder uma festa , acha , mas vê se dessa vez compra bebida o suficiente , né Sasuke , pois na ultima festa que você fez não tinha bebida o suficiente e você viu que faltou.

Sasuke— pode convidar suas amigas , mas só se forem gatas ,ok.

Sakura— as minhas amigas são todas gatas, mas vê se você convida gatinhos também , pois hoje eu quero é me divertir , tchau gato .

Eles desligam.

No colégio , mais especificadamente no quarto de Hinata e Sakura.

Sakura — ai Hinata se levanta dessa cama e vamo curti , hoje tem festa e eu quero ir , mas você tem que ir comigo miga .

Hinata— eu não to afim( e solta em longo suspiro e abraça forte o seu ursinho ), to com sono !

Sakura— ai hina deixa de ser chata e vamos , lá vai ter muitos gatos , quem sabe você encontra um e esquece de seu gato que só vive nos seus sonhos , acorda pra vida , va mesmo disse que ele existe , não que eu duvide de você ,mas se ele existe mesmo e ti ignorou parte pra outra miga .

Hinata — mas a gente nem pode sair assim sem mais nem menos.

Sakura— que isso a gente ainda ta de férias , e ninguém vai dar por nossa falta. Eu vou chamar as garotas , pois hoje a noite promete , e você se arruma.

Hinata— ta você me convenceu eu vou, quer saber eu vou , e vou me divertir muito , to certa(ela sorri e fica entusiasmada)"se aquele garoto é idiota o suficiente para me ignorar ele , não merece que eu se quer pense nele, han como ele é idiota , eu não quero velo nunca mais".

Sakura vai no dormitório e chama as outras garotas , pega o celular e liga para suas amigas.

Sakura— oi migas hoje tem festa na mansão do Sasuke , ta todo mundo convidado pode chamar quem quiser, tchau.

Enquanto isso na mansão do Sasuke.

Sasuke no telefone— alo e ai cara , ó hoje tem festa aqui , chama a galera ai ok, tchau.

Sasuke com o telefone continua ligando.

No mine flete que o Naruto morava

Naruto estava comendo sua miojo com queijo e dois files de porco {ele já tinha feito nesse pouco tempo 3 pacotes de miojo , e já tinha fritado 2 files de porco , ele tava mesmo com fome}

O tele fone dele toca novamente .

Ele atende de boca cheia.

Naruto— alo , o que você quer.

???— eu só queria te chamar para uma festa amor, ops, quer dizer ,Naruto.

Naruto— eu não to afim.

???— a vamos vai ser legal, é lá na casa do sasukinho, ele é seu amigo .ou não é.

Naruto — ta eu vou pensar no seu caso , mas eu não garanto que vou estar lá não!

???—mesmo que você não garanta eu vou te esperar.

Naruto — tchau !

O telefone do Naruto toca novamente.

Naruto —ALO, O QUE VOCÊ QUER?{ele já estava cheio de ficarem atrapalhando a sua janta, coitado ainda tava com fome , e ninguém o deixava comer em paz}.

???—o que foi cara , eu só liguei para te chamar pra festa que eu vou dar hoje , vem vai ser legal.

Naruto — ta Sasuke eu vou , eu já tava mesmo pensando em ir .

Sasuke— mas como você sabia .

Naruto — han foi aquela chata mentirosa que me chamou, por que você tinha que convidar ela.

Sasuke— eu não convidei ela, mas você vem então. Vai ta cheio de gatinhas , e uma mais gostosa que a outra meu você não tem noção das mina que eu chamei.

Naruto — e o seu irmão, você sabe que ele vai te matar se descubrir dessa festa.

Sasuke— eu já to morto mesmo , eu acho que o carro dele não vai ficar pronto antes dele chegar , então eu vou aproveitar os últimos dias da minha vida e curtir muito.

Naruto desligou o telefone e foi se arrumar.

Já eram 11—38 e a casa do Sasuke tava lotada,chegava gente e mais gente toda hora .

Sakura chegou junto com Hinata .

Sakura estava com uma de saia brim preta bem curtinha,uma blusa frente única rosa pink que deixava mais da metade da bariginha dela de fora,sandália de tirinha de amarrar até o joelho com o salto fino e alto, e estava com uma maquiagem um pouco pesada , mas que a deixava muito sexy, passou lápis preto bem forte e em baixo um verde cintilante{tipo a maquiagem da Roberta da novela rbd} uma sombra preta com brilho ,batom vermelho e glos por cima que a deixava com um bocam muito linda, os seus cabelos estavam soltos e cacheados ,isso a deixava com um ar mais sexy ainda.

Hina estava com uma saia de brim azulzinha e de preguinhas cheia de brilho por cima de uma leggin bege clara quase cora de pele , tanto que quem visse de longe diria que ela estava só com aquela micro saia,uma blusinha bem justa rosa com um decote em v todo cheio de brilho em volta que ia diminuindo conforme saia do decote até as laterais da blusa ,era um decote fino e tentador ele era fechado com uma fita azul que fazia um tope no fim deixando a vista pouca coisa ,um bolerinho de lã desfiado azul,botas salto plataforma que iam até o joelho cheia de pelinhos em cima , e com o salto todo colorido e brilhoso{essa garota não acha que tem poço brilho , daqui a pouco ela vai botar pisca-pisca para brilhar mais, será que ela já não acha que esta chamando atenção suficiente}e uma maquiagem que destacava ainda mais os seus olhos ela passou um lápis preto bem forte e uma sombra grafite e pos mais brilho em coma e nos lábios passou um brilho labial , que a deixava sua boca com um brilho molhadol{essa guria ta querendo pegar geral com esse look} , ela usava o cabelo solto com alguns cachos nas pontas.

Sasuke foi ate elas.

Sasuke estava com uma caça de brim preta , cinto prata , camiza preta com as mangas dobradas ,e a gola aberta deixando parte de seu peito aparecendo ,duas corentonas de prata , e seu cabelo estava arrepiado, tênis da Nike preto com prata{tuda sua roupa era de grife}.

Sasuke— e ai Hinatinha, minha gatinha hoje você se superou , eu não sabia que você poderia ficar mais bonita do que já era"meu como a hina ta gata , aiii essa mina ainda vai ser minha , quem sabe hoje não é o meu dia de sorte", e você Sakura ta mó gata também.

Hinata — Sasuke como sempre dando em cima de todas(Hinata tava meio corada, ela já se acustumara com todos a elogiando , mas sempre corava)não escapa uma né (ela sorri para ele).

Sakura— ai Hina, ele só falou a verdade nos somos d++++ e sabemos disso , mas sempre é bom ouvir elogios ainda mais se é de um gato como você (nisso ela olha pro Sasuke)lindo.

Sasuke— bom fiquem a vontade , eu só vou ver uns amigos mas já volto.

Naruto saiu de casa

Naruto vestia uma calça de brim simples {dessas de camelo , coitado ele era pobre}tênis simples{de liquidação }e uma camiseta do internacional{timão do coração, mas o Naruto é meio sem noção , onde já se viu ir com uma camiseta do inter em uma festa, tá a camiseta é linda , mas mesmo assim , cara sem noção} e como sempre o cabelo bagunçado e espetadinho .

Naruto —"e agora como eu vou fazer para ir para a festa , lá não passa ônibus, hhhhhuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmm, haa já sei vou chamar o ....


End file.
